The invention relates to textiles in which a plurality of threads form a layer which is attached to a carrier.
In textiles of this type made heretofore, as disclosed for example in Swiss Pat. No. 401,893, dated Nov. 15, 1965, it is necessary to make first a design or pattern of a textile layer from threads, and only thereafter to attach the completed layer to a carrier by needling. This is expensive, and offers the further drawback of difficulty in changing the pattern quickly. The techniques of needling, needle-working or needle-punching are described, for example, in Krvma, Manual of Nonwovens, Textile Trade Press, Manchester, England (1971).
A floor covering is also known, which is composed of a textile layer, in which threads spun from individual fibers form a pattern; this textile layer is deposited on a carrier made of fibrous material. The textile layer, composed of threads, is then covered with another fibrous layer, which is active with respect to needle-punching, and the fibrous layer is thereafter needled onto the carrier. The threads are maintained in their position by virtue of being needled onto the carrier. The pattern is visible on these textile materials through the upper fibrous covering layer. But, as a result of the use of the covering layer, it is not possible to manufacture such materials, using an adequately large number of differing patterns or designs; furthermore, the additional use of the covering layer renders the manufacture of such materials expensive.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to devise a patterned textile material in which a patterned surface is obtained without any need of expensive preparatory work for creating the material, or of any additional measures to attach the threads to a carrier.